Queda Livre
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: "Tive uma queda por você" - Nico dissera como se não fosse nada, e então era Percy caindo.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem.**

**N/A: Presente para Thaís, que foi quem eu tirei no III Amigo Oculto Da Liga dos Betas do Nyah!Fanfiction! **

**Agradecimentos para a Giulia, que gentilmente fez a capa para essa fic, e para Iamela, que fez uma leitura crítica e disse que a história fazia sentido. Vocês são lindas! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Queda Livre**

**.**

_Tive uma queda por você _— Nico deixou escapar como se a confissão não fosse nada. E então era Percy caindo, como se o filho de Hades houvesse empurrado-o pela borda de um abismo. Pelos deuses, Zeus o odiava, até mesmo voar de avião era perigoso para ele, quanto mais precipitar-se em queda livre daquela forma.

–

Levou três meses e, ao final, foi Annabeth quem disse as palavras: _Acho que devemos terminar._

Não era incomum se encontrarem no arsenal, já tinham ido ali inúmeras vezes para, bem, darem uns amassos longe da supervisão de Quíron ou dos olhares dos outros campistas. Naquele instante Percy se perguntou se Annabeth tinha escolhido o local para ter armas à disposição no caso de decidir matá-lo. Supunha que deveria negar, dizer que dariam um jeito e que terminar era uma loucura, mas em vez disso apenas encarou o chão. A sentença o pegou de surpresa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se ele esperasse por aquilo. Estava cansado de fingir que as coisas ainda eram como antes.

Ohh, ele estava caindo; agarrar-se à Annabeth na tentativa de se salvar não parecia justo, não era nada heróico nem cavalheiresco.

Mesmo assim sua garganta estava terrivelmente seca, como se ele tivesse todo o sal do mar sobre sua língua. Era irônico e absolutamente terrível. Ao seu lado Annabeth mudava o peso de um pé para o outro, obviamente esperando uma resposta. Ela era esperta demais para mentiras, e tampouco as merecia, o que lhe deixava com poucas opções.

— Você me odeia? — perguntou, finalmente, apenas porque parecia ser muito mais fácil do que dizer "_sim, vamos terminar_".

Annabeth suspirou e Percy percebeu que, no fundo, ela tinha esperança de que ele se recusasse a romper o namoro. De repente o seu coração parecia muito pequeno dentro do peito e cada batida era dolorosa.

— Não odeio você — ela disse como se fosse óbvio. — Estou com um pouco de raiva, mas vou superar, eventualmente.

— Eu realmente sinto muito — começou, mas Annabeth dispensou suas palavras com um aceno, apoiando-se contra um escudo que chegava quase até o seu peito.

Os olhos azuis de Annabeth pareciam cubos de gelo, brilhantes mesmo na semi-escuridão do arsenal, e por um segundo Percy recordou que Atena também era a deusa da guerra, além da sabedoria.

— Não precisa sentir, Percy. Que bem isso poderia me fazer? Não é sua culpa, afinal. — ela disse, mas ainda assim seu tom era duro e sua expressão impassível.

— De quem seria a culpa, então? — questionou, porque, oh, ele também gostaria de saber.

Annabeth encolheu os ombros. Percy não podia nem começar a imaginar o quão tolo devia parecer frente a ela, que prezava tanto a racionalidade, largando a promessa de uma vida segura e estruturada por absolutamente nada.

— As filhas de Afrodite dizem que quando alguém confessa que te ama isso muda você. Não há nada que se possa fazer a respeito.

Oh, sim, os deuses. Cupido, Afrodite, ambos bastardos sádicos, adoravam aquele tipo de confusão. As palavras de Annabeth pareciam fazer sentido. A não ser, é claro, pelo fato de que Nico não havia se confessado; o filho de Hades dissera apenas que havia gostado dele, no _passado_. Percy achou que seria indelicado mencionar isso, considerando que não tornava as coisas diferentes, mas Annabeth pareceu ler seus pensamentos de qualquer forma.

— Não me faça crer que você tem mesmo algas na cabeça, Percy. Se Nico realmente não sentisse mais nada por você, não teria necessidade de mencionar o fato — Annabeth falou, tão irritada que Percy podia jurar que a única razão para ela estar dizendo aquilo era porque supostamente havia decifrado o enigma, e não dizer a resposta para o quebra-cabeça ia contra seus instintos como filha de Atena.

Como sempre, Annabeth parecia estar certa. Algo no fundo do seu estômago se retorceu perante a lógica dela, mas Percy forçou-se a ignorar a emoção que aquilo lhe provocou. Naquele instante a dor da garota era demasiado palpável para que o resto realmente importasse.

— Annabeth, eu realmente gostaria de poder escolher — disse, encarando-a, mesmo que olhá-la nos olhos fosse mais difícil do que fitar a Medusa.

De certa forma, Percy sentia-se um pouco petrificado. Seu coração, ao menos, pesava tanto quanto uma rocha. Ainda amava Annabeth, não da mesma forma amistosa como a amava quando tinham treze anos, e não como quando começaram a namorar, mas o sentimento ainda existia. Terminar não parecia ser a coisa certa, e ainda assim nenhuma alternativa parecia-lhe melhor.

— Está tudo bem, Percy, de verdade. — A voz dela tremeu e Percy deu um passo a frente, mas Annabeth esgueirou-se antes que ele pudesse tocá-la.

Provavelmente ele deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas não lhe ocorreu nada além de variações de "sinto muito", então apenas manteve-se quieto.

— Nos vemos por aí — ela declarou com um ligeiro aceno, antes de se afastar e sumir nas sombras.

Percy não a seguiu. Não viu que bem estender aquela conversa poderia fazer. Em vez disso deslizou para o chão, encolhendo-se entre armaduras com cheiro de suor e machadinhas de guerra, se sentido um idiota.

–

O relógio na cabeceira da sua cama marcava uma hora da manhã quando Percy acordou. A princípio pensou que despertara em virtude de um sonho com trovoadas, mas então pancadas voltaram a soar pelo chalé e ele se deu conta de que alguém batia na porta. Não poderia ser nada de bom para o procurarem naquela hora e Percy praguejou baixinho ao se levantar.

Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com os irmãos Stoll, ambos vestindo gorros verdes idênticos e com sorrisos forçados sobre a face. Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O que diabos aconteceu?

Connor cutucou o irmão para que ele falasse, seu sorriso tornando-se mais afiado. O mais velho se adiantou.

— Temos um problema — ele informou. — Di Angelo está ligeiramente bêbado no campo de treinamento.

Percy piscou. Aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido.

— Que merda vocês aprontaram? — perguntou, sua expressão endurecendo.

Os irmãos deram de ombros em um movimento sincronizado.

— Nico pediu que arranjássemos alguma bebida — Connor falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Nós não o forçamos a beber.

Percy os encarou, desconfiado. Aquilo só podia ser uma peça dos irmãos. Contrabandear bebida de forma alguma se encaixava com a personalidade de Nico.

— Vocês estão aprontando comigo — disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Não estamos — Travis assegurou e, para um filho de Hermes, parecia bastante sincero. — Fornecemos a bebida e no momento Di Angelo não parece muito estável. Levá-lo para enfermaria seria arranjar problema para nós três, assim deixamos a responsabilidade com você, chefe do acampamento. Espero sinceramente que não nos dedure.

Havia certa bula e uma pontada de ameaça no tom dele. Percy não queria nem imaginar que tipo de inferno os irmãos poderiam conjurar para a sua vida se ele os entregasse. Ainda podia ser apenas uma pegadinha, mas se Nico estivesse mesmo naquela situação, bem, ele teria que arriscar.

— Onde exatamente? — perguntou. Os irmãos Stoll sorriram como se tivessem ganhado uma luta.

–

Era uma impressão muito constante em sua vida, mas novamente Percy achou que os deuses o odiavam. Os irmãos Stoll não estavam mentindo, afinal. Encontrou Nico nos vestiários, recostado num dos bancos e ostentando uma expressão vidrada. Uma garrafa de alguma coisa que faria Dionísio salivar estava pousada ao lado do filho de Hades. Aparentemente Nico tinha consumido mais da metade do seu conteúdo. Percy fez uma anotação mental para afogar os Stoll da próxima vez que os encontrasse.

As olheiras de Nico pareciam duas manchas negras, como se o garoto não dormisse há dias. Em contraste, sua pele estava assustadoramente pálida. Percy se aproximou, ajoelhando-se junto a ele.

Nico forçou-se a encará-lo. O simples ato de erguer o rosto parecia custar-lhe um enorme esforço. Olhando-o de perto Percy achou que ele parecia alguém que estava atravessando o Mar de Monstros em plena tempestade num bote salva-vidas.

— Isso é um pesadelo? — o garoto perguntou e, surpreendentemente, a voz dele soou mais dolorida do que embargada.

Percy não tinha muita certeza da resposta. Oh, de fato, a situação parecia bastante com um sonho ruim. Não tinha conversado muito com Nico desde que o garoto dissera ter gostado dele. Nada além de conversas casuais sobre o treinamento dos novatos ou sobre o tempo, ao menos. Nico sempre parecia muito ansioso para escapar da sua presença e Percy tampouco sabia como se portar diante dele. Era difícil manter a compostura quando se sentia despencando.

— Não — negou, por fim, pois Nico continuava fitando-o como se esperasse uma resposta. — Você está apenas bêbado. Tem idéia do quanto isso é idiota?

Nico encolheu os ombros, como se não se importasse em absoluto. Percy trincou os dentes. Aquele tipo de comportamento era a última coisa que esperava do filho de Hades, mas ali estava ele.

— Todo mundo tem direito a um pouco de rebeldia.

Por um instante Percy considerou invocar as águas e dar um banho gelado no outro ali mesmo, mas quanto mais tempo passassem fora dos chalés maior era a probabilidade de serem pegos. Não queria nem imaginar o quão furioso o Sr. D ficaria ao ver que Nico andara bebendo quando o próprio deus do vinho não podia fazê-lo.

— Ok, vamos lá — disse a contragosto, antes de se curvar e passar o braço pelos ombros de Nico.

O garoto tentou se desvencilhar, mas aparentemente seus reflexos haviam se diluído junto com a bebida.

— O que acha que está fazendo? — ele questionou com uma careta.

— Ajudando-o. Considerando o seu estado, você não tem o direito de reclamar — Percy respondeu e não houve nada que Nico pudesse fazer para escapar quando o puxou pelas axilas.

Vacilaram por um instante, mas então Nico encontrou apoio sobre os próprios pés escorando-se em Percy. O garoto estava ligeiramente mais alto, o filho de Poseidon reparou. Sua magreza adolescente começava a ser moldada pelo tempo de treinamento e as feições infantis davam lugar a traços mais fortes. Era um pouco assustador constatar que Nico estava se tornando um homem e que isso o agradava.

Caminharam lentamente para fora do vestiário. A pele de Nico sentia-se gelada contra a sua e era uma tortura tê-lo tão perto, ao mesmo tempo em que Percy ansiara por isso durante longos meses. As palavras que Annabeth dissera quando terminaram ecoavam por sua cabeça e pareciam tornar tudo muito confuso, em vez de mais fácil.

Apesar da resistência inicial Nico não emitiu mais nenhum protesto enquanto Percy o guiava. O primeiro instinto do filho de Poseidon foi voltar para o próprio chalé, no entanto, após considerar por um instante, hesitou.

— Hey, Nico — chamou a atenção dele, que reagiu com um muxoxo ininteligível. — Para onde você quer que eu te leve? Quer que eu chame alguém? — disse e então vacilou. — Will? — obrigou-se a perguntar, amaldiçoando-se um segundo depois.

Seu senso de moralidade ainda acabaria matando-o. Entretanto, a despeito do que esperava, Nico aferrou-se ainda mais a sua camisa, como se temesse que Percy de repente fosse largá-lo ali.

— Não — ele murmurou, acenando negativamente. — Apenas me leve para um lugar onde eu possa vomitar.

Ele certamente parecia enjoado. Percy apressou o passo, abandonando a cordura e conduzindo o outro em direção ao chalé do deus do mar.

Nico não vomitou, afinal, embora estivesse cada vez mais pendente para a inconsciência. Percy agradeceu mentalmente por ele ser do tipo de bêbado que apaga, e não do tipo que começa a dançar pelado em cima de uma mesa.

Depositou o filho de Hades na cama de baixo do seu beliche. Nico recostou-se na parede, tentando manter-se sentado. Com os membros lânguidos e o olhar embaçado pela bebida ele não parecia nem um pouco rebelde, apenas terrivelmente cansado e algo dolorido. A constatação do fato doeu em Percy também.

— Por que, Nico? — voltou a perguntar.

Nico o fitou o melhor que podia, aparentemente avaliando se deveria ou não responder. No fim falta de reservas provocada pelo álcool acabou prevalecendo.

— Dormir tem sido uma merda — ele declarou. — Tem sido como morrer. Eu me confundo com as sombras, os mortos me confundem com um deles, e os pesadelos... — Nico silenciou, sacudindo a cabeça como se tentasse espantar a lembrança.

Percy sentiu como se algo muito pesado comprimisse o seu coração. Mais uma vez o filho de Hades estava sofrendo sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Tomando coragem, Percy afastou o próprio travesseiro e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Nico. O garoto o mirou ligeiramente surpreso, mas estava bêbado demais para demonstrar constrangimento sobre o que quer que fosse.

Percy, por sua vez, sentiu as bochechas arderem em resposta àquela proximidade.

— Durma, Nico. Estarei aqui.

Então, em um gesto absolutamente impensado, tornou a passar o braço em volta dos ombros dele. Nico prendeu a respiração perante o contato e Percy se perguntou quando, raios, chegaria àquela fase da juventude onde pararia de fazer besteiras. No entanto, após um instante os músculos de Nico relaxaram e ele se permitiu envolver, como se decidisse que não importava.

A bebida não demorou a cobrar seu preço e em alguns minutos Nico estava dormindo. Parecia irreal que houvesse acabado com um Nico bêbado adormecido em sua cama. O pensamento fez Percy corar ainda mais intensamente e por um segundo ele considerou que aquele era exatamente o tipo de tragédia romântica de que Afrodite gostava. Podia imaginá-la assistindo à cena com um balde de pipoca nas mãos, mas, no fim, percebeu que não ligava. A sensação de ter Nico junto a si, o suave calor do corpo dele, o carinho que sentia, essas coisas eram apenas suas.

Delicadamente, alisou os cabelos negros de Nico, contornando sua face em seguida, desenhando as olheiras negras. O garoto nem mesmo ressonou e Percy deduziu que ele não tinha uma noite de sono completa há semanas. Ohh, quando falavam sobre heróis ninguém dizia que a guerra nunca terminava de fato para pessoas como eles.

Percy aconchegou melhor Nico entre os braços, entregando-se à vertigem.

–

A primeira coisa que Nico sentiu quando despertou foi o cheiro de maresia, depois a náusea e, então, o desespero.

Obviamente sabia que as pessoas costumavam fazer coisas idiotas quando bebiam, mas terminar dormindo na cama de Percy parecia simplesmente _demais_para um primeiro porre. A lembrança do abraço e da respiração do outro, calma e ritmada, voltou à sua mente e Nico desejou jamais ter acordado, quis estar morto e que o Mundo Inferior o envolvesse. Claramente os deuses não eram tão gentis.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo sua cabeça girar. A princípio achou que tinha sido deixado sozinho no chalé de Poseidon, mas logo encontrou os olhos verdes de Percy, que aparentemente estivera vigiando o seu sono desde o outro lado do quarto. Nico sentiu seu estomago revirar.

— Eu sinto muito — conseguiu dizer, levando as mãos às têmporas, o sangue pulsando dolorosamente em sua nuca.

— Não tem problema — Percy assegurou da forma mais displicente que pôde, apesar da própria vergonha. Nico não pareceu ouvi-lo, de qualquer forma.

— Merda, merda, merda! — Nico murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Uma onda de desespero comprimiu seus pulmões, ameaçando afogá-lo. Como pudera dizer que havia gostado de Percy e desistido do sentimento para depois acabar daquela forma, bêbado e aferrando-se a ele? — Eu realmente sinto muito. Droga, eu não devia estar aqui.

Tentou se levantar, mas tudo o que logrou foi piorar a dor de cabeça. Milhares de pontos brilhantes explodiram diante dos seus olhos e Nico cobriu o rosto com os braços, em parte em busca de alívio, em parte porque não queria encarar o filho de Poseidon. Percy se aproximou, ligeiramente alarmado. Nico parecia algumas vezes pior do que quando bêbado.

— De verdade, Nico, está tudo bem — disse, segurando os pulsos do garoto gentilmente e obrigando-o a baixar as mãos.

Nico lançou-lhe um olhar desolado, seu rosto mais vermelho do que Percy alguma vez tinha visto.

— Eu realmente não quis obrigar você a cuidar de mim. Foi estúpido ter bebido, me desculpe — o Nico falou, baixando os olhos para as cobertas entre eles. Percy apenas assentiu. As mãos do filho de Poseidon ainda estavam sobre os seus pulsos e o contato ardia.

O medo antigo de que Percy sentisse asco dele, terrivelmente enraizado, voltou a aflorar. Nico sentiu que iria vomitar a qualquer instante, mas antes que a ânsia o dominasse Percy estava estendendo-lhe uma garrafa de alguma coisa.

— Néctar — ele explicou. — Obriguei os Stoll a roubarem um pouco para você da enfermaria. Era o mínimo que eles podiam fazer, depois de tudo.

Nico franziu o cenho para a bebida. Não estava muito seguro de conseguir suportar mesmo o néctar dos deuses, mas por fim aceitou, rezando para não vomitar bebida celestial na frente de Percy. Graças aos deuses o néctar tornou-se insípido como água ao contato com sua língua e desceu facilmente garganta abaixo, aliviando a náusea e suavizando a dor de cabeça.

— Melhor? — Percy perguntou e Nico aquiesceu, imaginando que aquela era sua deixa para se retirar, mas então o filho de Poseidon continuou a falar. — Você devia ter me contado sobre os pesadelos. Eu poderia ajudar, poderíamos encontrar um jeito melhor de lidar com eles do que ficando bêbado.

Oh, era típico de Percy, tentar bancar o herói não importando qual fosse o problema. Tinha sido isso que o fizera se apaixonar por ele em primeiro lugar, não podia deixar-se levar por aquela ilusão novamente.

— Por que eu procuraria você? Por que acha que poderia ajudar? — Nico questionou, irritado de repente, a voz repleta de amargura.

Percy tinha convivido com aqueles assomos de raiva por tempo suficiente para saber que o outro estava na defensiva, mas isso não o impediu de sentir-se exasperado. Não achava que, depois de tudo, fosse suportar que voltassem àquele tipo de tratamento. Havia terminado com Annabeth por ele, não parecia justo com a garota que fosse covarde agora.

— Porque você gosta de mim, Nico! Talvez por isso eu conseguiria ajudar! — disse num arroubo, sentindo que despencava pelo Tártaro, sempre, sempre, em queda livre.

Mais do que nunca rezou para que Annabeth estivesse certa em sua teoria. Nico congelou perante as suas palavras como se elas o houvessem machucado, a respiração em suspenso, parecendo terrivelmente surpreso. Durante um segundo Percy temeu que ele fosse chorar, mas então o garoto apenas afastou as cobertas num gesto furioso e fez menção de se levantar.

Percy foi mais rápido. Antes que Nico pudesse de fato se afastar o filho de Poseidon o segurou pelos ombros e o virou para si. Não houve tempo para pensar depois disso. Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo seus lábios já estavam sobre os de Nico, pressionando com mais força do que seria gentil. Sua mão esquerda permaneceu sobre o ombro dele, impedindo que Nico fizesse uma nova tentativa de sair correndo, mas em vez disso o filho de Hades entreabriu os lábios e o mundo converteu-se em precipício.

Beijaram-se. Lábios e línguas, vergonha e um pouco de desespero. Sua mão livre foi para a nuca de Nico, dando-lhes alguma firmeza, e o garoto correspondeu aos seus toques o melhor que podia. Se antes estava caindo veloz e verticalmente, naquele instante Percy sentiu que espiralava no ar.

Durou muito pouco, no entanto. Quando se separaram o filho de Poseidon estava ofegante, mas Nico apenas o encarou com os lábios inchados, as faces coradas e os olhos repletos de mágoa.

— Não faça isso comigo, Percy — ele disse com um fio de voz e a respiração descompassada.

— Nico, eu... — Percy começou, mas o outro o interrompeu com um aceno negativo.

— Eu realmente estou tentando superar tudo isso. Eu tenho me esforçado. Se você estiver apenas curioso, simplesmente não faça isso comigo, é mais do que eu posso suportar. — Ele crispou os lábios. — Também não preciso da sua pena!

Percy franziu as sobrancelhas, as palavras de Nico comprimindo seu peito e causando uma dor terrível e aguda.

— Acha mesmo que eu seria tão babaca? Eu terminei com a Annabeth — informou.

— Oh, eu sei! — Obviamente. O acampamento não falara de outra coisa nas últimas semanas. No entanto, era claro que o fato apenas tornava as coisas mais confusas para Nico.

Percy suspirou.

— Não estou usando você porque estou curioso ou frustrado, Nico — disse num tom solene. — Tampouco sinto pena de você. Eu realmente gostaria que você não tivesse sofrido tanto por minha causa, mas não estou aqui por culpa.

O filho de Hades estreitou os olhos. A vergonha pelo seu comportamento quando bêbado, o absurdo daquele beijo, a simples _proximidade_ de Percy, e se confundir com as sombras de repente não parecia mais tão ruim.

— Por que, então? — Nico questionou.

Pela primeira vez, foi Percy a desviar o olhar. Suas faces arderam de vergonha ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos sentiam-se geladas. Caindo, sempre caindo. Era ridículo para um filho de Poseidon, mas afogou-se com a própria saliva.

— Gosto de você, é motivo suficiente? — falou, finalmente, as palavras soando embargadas.

Os músculos de Nico relaxaram e talvez o estupor da bebida não tivesse passado de todo, pois sua cabeça parecia muito leve e não era uma sensação agradável. Tinha desejado tanto, tanto, ouvir aquelas palavras que agora elas soavam simplesmente irreais. Por sua vez, o rosto de Percy, extremamente corado e tão sincero e confiável como sempre, parecia bastante palpável.

Num movimento inconsciente Nico estendeu a mão, tocando a face de Percy com a ponta dos dedos, apenas para ter certeza. O vermelho na bochecha de Percy tornou-se mais intenso e Nico pôde sentir o calor da pele dele queimar sob o seu toque. Percy sorriu ligeiramente ante o gesto, parecendo aliviado e satisfeito com aquela proximidade. Percebendo o que estava fazendo, Nico afastou a mão, sentindo o próprio coração bater de forma descompassada.

— É sério? — questionou, fitando os olhos verdes da forma mais firme que conseguiu.

Percy assentiu.

— Sim — disse para, logo em seguida, hesitar. — Ainda dá tempo?

Nico sentiu um nó apertado comprimir sua garganta, feito de toda a raiva e frustração perante os seus sentimentos por Percy e da sua incapacidade de lidar com aquelas emoções. E então havia o alivio incrível em pensar que _não precisaria mais tentar esquecê-lo_. Tinha imaginado aquilo muitas vezes, de muitas formas diferentes, Percy simplesmente aceitando-o, mas nunca tivera realmente esperanças de que fosse ter um final feliz. No entanto, o calor que corria por suas veias naquele instante parecia-se muito com felicidade.

Seus olhos arderam tolamente e falar não parecia muito seguro, então o filho de Hades apenas concordou com um aceno. Percy sorriu mesmo assim, parecendo entender.

— Desculpe-me por demorar tanto — ele falou, mas Nico sacudiu a cabeça, interrompendo-o.

— Não importa — assegurou com a voz fraca, extremamente corado, encarando o chão e parecendo adorável. — Eu estou feliz.

Era uma coisa boa de ouvir, depois de todo o sofrimento que causara a Nico sem perceber. Percy buscou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos. Nico devolveu o aperto, recostando-se em seu ombro um instante depois, timidamente, quase como se tivesse medo de fazê-lo. Percy o acolheu. O mundo parecia bem mais simples daquela forma e, finalmente, no lugar da sensação de estar em queda livre, Percy sentiu-se flutuar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews me farão incrivelmente feliz! ;)**


End file.
